


You Can Count On Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is counting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen wrinkles his nose at the feeling of feather light touches against his warm skin. The feeling stops and his body settles back into full sleep again, not that he fully woke in the first place.

 

Another light press against his skin. He lifts his arm and swipes his hand across his face to move whatever is crawling across it. It stops.

 

The third time he feels the slight pressure, his long eyelashes start to flutter open, his eyes crossing as his vision centers on the finger touching the side of his nose.

 

Jared is laying across his body, his mouth wording silently something that Jensen can't quite make out. "Jared, what are you doing?" he asks as his eyes uncross and focus on Jared's face.

 

"SHHHH!" Jared shushes him.

 

"Jared?"

 

"SHHHH!" he says again.

 

That's when Jensen looks at Jared's mouth and notices that his hand doesn't even move an inch on his face, but continues to gently press against his skin.

 

"Are you seriously counting my freckles?" Jensen asks him when he realizes the last thing that Jared mouthed was one-twenty-two.

 

"SHHHH!" he hisses a little more forcefully.

 

Jensen smirks and says, "Ninteen, twenty-four, eighty-eight, two-fourty-seven."

 

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! You made me lose count! Now I have to start all over!" Jared groans and smacks Jensen across his arm.

 

"You're weird Jay. I love you, but your weird."

 

~ le done


End file.
